


The Taste on My Tongue

by larrybabes03



Series: Harry, Louis and Water Sports [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Golden shower, M/M, Nonsexual Underage, Shy Harry, Urination Kink, piss drinking, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been into piss since he was young, but now he gets to discover this and other kinks with his lovely boyfriend, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste on My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, so sorry in advance. But this is about Harry's probably real obsession with water sports. Yay. 
> 
> Obviously the title is from No Control by One Direction.

It really all started when he was 8… 

Him and his cousin Ben used to wander around the backyard of their grandma's house. Harry never liked to touch the dirt, but Ben loved it. 

"Come help me dig, Haz. I found this little scoop." 

Ben called to Harry who was sitting on a big rock. 

"No thank you. I'll just watch." 

Harry said coyly. Ben shrugged and got to digging. 

A few minutes later, Ben ran over to Harry with dirty hands. 

"I need a little help…" 

"I already said I don-" 

Ben interrupted with him whispering, 

"I have to pee, but my hands are dirty. Can you hold my willy?" 

Harry hesitated for a minute, then just nodded. 

They walked a little deeper then Harry slowly unzipped his shorts and pulled out his prick. Ben immediately started to go, and some got on Harry's hand. He was a little surprised, but not opposed to it. 

Once Ben was done, Harry shook him a bit and stuck it back in his pants. 

"Thanks, Harry!" 

He said and started skipping back to the area they we at. Harry looked down at his still slightly urine wet hand, and licked off the liquid. He smiled at the sweet taste, and ran to catch up to Ben. 

xx

Today, he smiles to himself as he thinks back to that first time he'd tasted someone's piss. 

Though he's been dating Louis for over a year, he's been so scared to bring up his water sports kink. For the time being he'll just stick to watching videos of twinks getting peed on by big men… and tasting his own pee. 

He sits on the couch stroking himself to a guy drinking his boyfriend's piss. He can't help but close his eyes and listen to the trickling noise it makes when it flows into his mouth. He's so close to coming when the front door opens and Louis kicks his shoes off and comes barreling towards Harry with the widest smile. 

Harry almost breaks his hand locking his phone quick enough. Louis kneels in front of him and takes his cock into his own hands. 

"Looks who's up." 

Louis whispers as he taps Harry's rock hard cock against his cheek. Harry groans and throws his phone down the couch. 

"I got off today because Zayn was feeling sick." 

Louis says, licking the come off the tip. 

"So this is what you get up to when I'm not home?" 

He asks before taking his cock down his throat and gripping his hips. 

"Close, Lou." 

Harry moans down to him. Louis hums and fucks his face down faster. Harry comes with a high pitched cry that catches Louis off guard. 

"Gotta pee!" 

Harry exclaims then rushes to the bathroom. Louis frowns then swallows the remainder of come in his mouth. 

"Rude." 

He says to himself. Louis then sits on the couch and grabs Harry's phone. He opens it and sees a video paused on a man peeing in another's mouth. Louis gasps a bit, but presses play. 

"Drink my piss, slut." 

He hears one guy say while he lets the other nurse on the tip of his cock. Louis can only suspect he's peeing, until the lads mouth starts over filling with pee. 

Louis quickly locks the phone and puts it back down. 

He doesn't tell Harry that he saw the video on accident, and he definitely doesn't tell him that he watched the very video on his phone after he fell asleep. 

xx

Now two weeks later, he's done some extensive research, and he's ready to execute his master plan. 

"Hey, baby." 

Louis says to Harry while he's watching the telly one night. 

"Hi, Louis. What's up?" 

Louis sits next to him and sighs, 

"Niall was telling me about this trick he does to keep his skin soft and supple." 

Harry laughs and says, 

"Your skin is fine, love. But tell me. Does he soak in beer every Wednesday?" 

Louis laughs and hits Harry's arm. 

"No, silly. We have to drink 10 bottles of water, then soak in the bath for at least a hour." 

Harry's face drops. 

"An hour with like 170 fluid ounces of water in me? No thanks." 

"But Harryyyy. Please just try it with me! Come on." 

Louis says, now pulling Harry to the kitchen with him. 

xx

After 20 minutes and 15 crushed bottles, they are almost ready to start "Niall's trick". 

"Here, go start the bath while I finish my last five. And don't you pee. I will be able to tell by the size of your water induced tummy." 

Harry tries to laugh, but he ends up just smiling and walking to the bathroom to run the bath.

Louis laughs to himself and put the bottles in the back of the refrigerator, then heads up stairs after a few minutes. 

xx

Harry's sitting on the edge of the large tub with a frown as he runs his finger through the warm water in the tub. 

"What's wrong?" 

Louis coos, coming up to rub his back. 

"I just don't think I can make it an hour… And I'll have to go to another bathroom to pee after. You know how I am." 

Louis nods and kisses his head. 

"You'll be fine, baby." 

He coos as he takes off his clothes and sits in the bathtub. Harry starts to get in the other end, but Louis pulls on his thigh with a smile. Harry nods and sits between Louis' legs. 

Harry can feel the press of Louis' cock against his back as Louis wraps his arms around his stomach. 

"Don't push too hard on my stomach." 

Harry whimpers. Louis nibbles at his ear and says, 

"Why not? You can pee in here if you want." 

He presses a little harder and takes Harry's cock into his hand. 

"You can go in my hand, baby. Try it." 

Harry shakes his head and grips Louis' thighs as he tries to control his bladder. 

Louis continues to kiss and nibble at the sensitive skin as Harry makes soft grunting noises and squirms. 

"I know you want it, Harry. Go on my chest if you want." 

Harry quickly pulls Louis' hands off of him and struggles to stand up. Louis thinks he's going to run out, but he ends up kneeling in front of Louis and aiming his cock at his chest. 

"I will only if you pee on me next…" 

Harry whispers as if he was wary of someone hearing. 

Louis nods and rubs his thigh with his left hand. 

"Bring it, baby." 

Harry moans quietly and starts to pee down Louis' chest. Louis giggles and closes his eyes. 

Harry aims a bit higher and pisses over Louis' neck. The warm fluids splash onto the wall a bit, but he couldn't care less. 

"Feels nice. Relaxing." 

Louis sighs, his eyes still closed. Harry hums happily as his stream goes weaker then he's done. Before Harry takes Louis' place in the, now pale yellow, water, Louis leans forward to suck on the tip of his very stiff dick. Harry would try to get himself off in Louis' mouth, but he's far to excited for his boyfriend to give him a golden shower. 

Louis stands in front Harry who's sitting on his heals. 

"Want me to get you wet with my fluids?"

Louis asks, stroking his cock in front of Harry's face. 

Harry couldn't tell why he is nodding and panting and just all around so desperate, but he's loving the feeling. Harry almost faints as he feels Louis' stream hit him right on his nipples. 

"Want to taste it?" 

Louis asks as he runs the warm spray up and down Harry's chest. Harry doesn't answer, he just grabs Louis' cock in his hand and takes the head into his mouth. It takes seconds for Harry's mouth to overfill and the pee to come rushing down his body, his hard cock covered in Louis' piss. 

Louis moans as Harry then aims it at his hair and just bathes in it. When Louis feels like he's almost done, he pushes himself back in between Harry's swollen lips, and fills it up. 

"Want you to swallow that." 

Louis says with a smirk. Harry looks up at Louis as he swallows all that Louis gave him. 

"Want more to drink?" 

Harry is slightly confused, but realizes what he means when he jerks himself off in Harry's face. 

"I want it so much." 

Harry moans out as Louis' body starts twitching, an obvious sign he's about to come. 

"F-Fuck!" 

Louis stutters as he blows all over Harry's face and between his parted lips. Harry gathers the come that's on his face, and swallows it all down. Louis smiles down at him, then runs a hand through the hair of his boyfriend who's on his knees for him. 

"Thank you." 

Harry whispers, biting his bottom lip.

"My pleasure, love. I may have accidentally watched some of your porn, by the way. Pretty hot." 

Louis simply says as he helps Harry up and into the shower next to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
